Pokemon: Lee's Kanto Arc
by rayleerun
Summary: It's been several years since Red disbanded Team Rocket and saved Kanto. Red's fight has changed Kanto forever, but Giovanni has secretly returned after years of hiding. His evil plan finally comes into fruition, as a new generation Trainer sets out into the world of Pokemon...


**Chapter 1: Another New Day**

The region of Kanto welcomed another morning the sun had brought, the warm rays blessing the people down below. It was like as if the land was trying to wash away its dark history with the infinite, gleaming light of the sun. Even though Red had removed the bane called Team Rocket several years ago, people could not simply let go-no, more like, they refused to let go. Because so much had been lost to them. The pokemon that got taken away from their owners, and those who died while going against Team Rocket...forgetting them would be like defacing their honor. However the young ones who see the future ahead of them must move on. And today, another child was about to begin his journey to adulthood, with a friend who he will form a lifelong bond with.

In a small two-story house in Viridian City, a 10-year old boy was already up in the morning unlike other boys of his age. The boy's short, black hair rustled from the morning wind, as he donned a red-orange vest over his attire of a white t-shirt and cobalt blue jeans. Putting his feet inside his white sneakers, he tightly pulled the strings of his shoes together into a knot, the sudden jolting pain confirming that his shoes were firmly attached to his feet now.

"Lee! Are you done ?"

"I've just finished, mom, I'll be down in a second!"

Lee combed his black hair down, before picking up his glasses from his desk. His pupils struggled to match its focus with the glass before stabilizing onto the sight. Then he picked up his green trucker cap, pushing it down until it fit onto his head. A quick look in the mirror and he smiled-perfect, ready for the adventure ahead of him. Picking up his yellow bag, he wore it on his shoulders, the weight pressing onto his shoulders.  
Before he went, he looked a bit into the poster of Red at his room: the legendary pokemon trainer and Pokemon League champion, Red. For Lee though, he was more than just an awesome hero. he was his role model, a blessing to the pokemon world, the messianic hero that saved Kanto from Team Rocket. But like all heroes, problems arise: He let Giovanni go. He kidnapped, sold, even KILLED pokemon, and Red let him get away. And it was time for someone to finish the job.  
And now that meant Lee himself.

Opening the door of his room, the trainer walked down the stairs, his mother waiting down for him at the bottom. The boy flinched as his mother sprayed him with Repel.

"There you go, honey. Please be careful of wild Pokemon," She said with concern on her face before revealing she was holding what appeared to be a box full of items, "I'll give you some extra repels just in case."

A quick zip of the bag, and his load felt heavier. But it was given to him for a good purpose-with love from his mom

"Thanks mom." Lee hugged his mother.

"Good luck with your starter Pokemon, honey."

He nodded and opened the door of the house, waving to his mom before looking at the road ahead of him. Heading out of town, he passed the newly renovated Viridian City Gym, thinking about how that place was once a site where Red beat Giovanni. Whoever assigned that scumbag of a man as gym leader was a total idiot. The boy thought to himself, going down to Route 1. The repel should work against the wild Pokemon. But what will I pick? I can't rely on repels forever. Charmander? First two gyms are too unforgiving. Bulbasaur? The poison type gym is going to get me. Squirtle? There's the grass-type gym. And what would I catch...ahh, not the time Lee, not the time. Maybe after getting the starter.

Walking down the dirt road and through the patches of grass, Lee's thoughts were broken up by a phone call. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen to see "BF-Gray" on his cell phone, a call which he immediately accepted.

"Hey! Gray, what's up?"

"Hey Lee! You know what day it is, I'm so hyped right now! Today's the day we begin the hunt for Giovanni, buddy! You'd better hurry, I chose my starter and I have the urge to take the remaining two!"

"Wait, you chose your starter? Didn't we-"

"Bye!"

_Dang it, Gray. _Lee thought to himself. A friend that likes to kick you in the rear for fun with actually good intentions-he's the asswipe you weirdly can't hate. But taking the starter by himself? When they promised that they would choose together? Unacceptable! He started walking faster, before going into a full sprint to Pallet town.

-

**Pallet Town**

By now, Pallet Town had become a must-visit location for every pokemon trainer, every Red fanboy, even his rival Blue-well, it was his hometown too. Lee, going by all the people on the street, went into the pokemon lab.

"Hey! I've been waiting for some time!" Gray shouted, holding one of the pokeballs.

"Sorry...I woke up later than you." Lee muttered. "But I thought we were choosing together?"

"Nope! The early Pidgeotto eats the berry!"

"Well, I did come a bit late, but...uh..."

...And with that, his rebuttal ended. Gray wasn't wrong. He'd heard of a tale of a kid who overslept and ended up with a Pikachu.

"Hello, kids!"

"Professor Oak!" Lee turned to the familiar voice, the voice he had heard in television, videos, and audio tapes about Pokemon. The very best of the Professor batch.  
Professor Oak.

"Welcome to my lab! Now, are you boys, or are you girls?"

"What?" Lee said.

"Just kidding! What's your name boy?"

"It's Lee, Professor."

"Ah, yes Lee...take a starter pokemon, your friend already took one." He said, pointing to the desk with only two pokeballs on it.

Walking over to the desk, he started thinking again: maybe he should take Charmander just like Red, but the problem was he wasn't Red-he was just a rookie trainer, a weak hatchling, who didn't know how to beat Rock with Fire. So(with great regret), Lee picked up the ball...of Squirtle.

"Great! Now you know what trainers do..." Gray said, poking him.

"What? No! We can't do it here, don't you know about etiquette?"

"Okay then...let's do it outside!

"Hey, wait for me!"

Lee followed his friend out the door and got into battle positions on the sidewalk. The two friends, looking at each other in the eye, both nodded at each others' consent. Curious bystanders gathered to look at the unfolding battle, as both children readied their Pokeballs.

"As a trainer, I'm calling you out Lee! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Bring it!"


End file.
